go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz
The are Gaiark's android grunts who fight the Go-Ongers and pilot the Gaiark Mecha. When Nigorl arrives, he brings his own feminine Beauty Ugatz in Episode 26, which are stronger than the regular Ugatz. Two Ugatz named Ugatz L and Ugatz R were required to lift the extremely heavy arms of Dumbbell Banki via remote control. As seen during Pollution President Batcheed's alliance with the Gedoushu, the Ugatz can assume the form of a motorcycle known as the . It is in this form that they were driven by the Nanashi Company, with one Ugatz humorously failing to transform, nevertheless providing a piggyback ride to the remaining Nanashi. Character History Go-Onger to be added Gokaiger Combined Combatant Several Ugatz were part of an army of past enemy grunts that were fought by the Gokaigers in Los Dark's ghost dimension which housed the 1500 spirits of the villains defeated by the Super Sentai. After losing some of their number in an initial skirmish, the remaining members from each grunt group merged to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who got to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Ranger Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. Gunman World An army of Ugatz were part of the Gaiark remnant led by Pollution President Babatcheed. A force of Ugatz led by Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky attack Gunman World where they are defeated by the Gokaigers, but as Babatcheed reveals to them, the attack was just a diversion so Babatcheed could close off Human World so that he could conquer it unopposed. However, Babatcheed was confronted by Zangyack, with a battle ensuing between the Ugatz and Gormin. With the help of Machalcon, the Gokaigers were able to return to Human World and, with the power of the Go-Ongers, destroyed the Ugatz. 10 Years Grand Prix Circa 2015, the Ugatz were again following the three Pollution Ministers, who had recently been rebuilt. Though no longer interested in conquering Human World, the Ministers recognized the potential of harvesting electronic waste from across the Braneworlds to create a new Gaiark World in Junk World. To that end, Ugatz were sent to assemble numerous discarded devices such as computers, games consoles and cell phones. However, this gathering had the unintended effect of creating a new mechanical lifeform, Noizoon, who himself proceeded to create a lieutenant, Grayzky. Establishing the Eleki Clan Zontark, Noizoon and Grayzky wiped out the Gaiark's Ugatz before turning their attention to Human World. Three years later, the Ugatz were still harvesting electronic waste, only on behalf of Zontark instead of Gaiark. By gathering devices in a specially created chamber, the Ugatz converted them into N-Chips, potentially numbering in the billions, which were used by Zontark in a plot to take control of humanity. Ultimately, however, this plot was thwarted by the Go-Ongers, who destroyed the Zontark leaders. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base The Ugatz are among the various foot soldier forces which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality to be added Soul .]] Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Banki Clan Gaiark